Captain Darkness
by Kurama13
Summary: Someone from the past shows up and when she meets a old friend of hers everything starts to happen. Takes place during the movie. JackOC. COMPLETE! Sequal is out now!
1. Port Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl.

I jumped out of the rickety old rowboat as my hit the dock. I have just arrived in Port Royal, but not by my choice. You see my ship the Crest Moon sank after a fearsome battle with another Pirate ship Black Sea. Even though I won the battle, my ship was in bad shape and could stay above water. I'm the Captain were the only one that survived. Every other member of my crew is now in Davy Jones Locket along with my ship. The only reason I came to this stupid port in the first place was because it was the closest land. I was praying no one would notice me. I was not in the mood to act like a nice proper lady, so I wouldn't be caught. But like the rest of my luck recently, the harbormaster walked up to me clipboard in hand.

"Miss, it's a shilling to tie your boat to the docks and I'll be needing your name." The harbormaster said getting ready to write down the name. I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out a shilling. I throw it at him and he just barely caught it, with out dropping his precious clipboard.

"There and the names June." I said throwing out the first name that came to mind. No one now, but myself knew my real name. Everyone who used to know it would never guess it was me anymore. I changed my last name from Clarks to Darkness just for that reason. I always loved the night that's why I took the name. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was a great pirate. I used to play on his ship with my friend whose name escapes me now. My friend's father was the captain of the ship me and my father were on. When my father was killed in a battle I left the ship saying good-bye to my friend and everyone else. The ship hurt to look at, so I left and became Captain Darkness one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean.

I walked down the street and into a bar called Rum Runners. I smelled the sweet scent of rum and saw drunks fighting and whores finding their company for the night. It wasn't as much as Tortuga, but no place could ever been like Tortuga. I walked to the barkeep and ordered a bottle of my favorite drink, rum. I walked over to a dark corner and sat down at the table.

"Did you hear the Black Pearl was spotted near by?" One of the drunks said. He and a friend of his sat at a table a couple feet away from me, so it was easy for me to eavesdrop on their decision.

"Yeah right, it doesn't exist." The other drunk said putting his feet on the dirty, dusty table and taking a drink of his rum.

"It does exist mate." A new voice said in a slurred voice. There stood a pirate. He had brown dreadlocks with beads for decoration. It was held back with a red bandana and a three cornered hat. He wore a white tunic that showed a little of his chest and a worn out vast. He also wore faded britches and worn out boots. I looked up at his face. He had a mustache and goatee. His goatee was spilt in two braids. His brown eyes were deep and rich and reminded me of chocolate. He seemed kind of familiar, but decided to leave before a fight broke out. I stood up and headed out the door. Right before I reached the door, someone touched my backside. I quickly turned around and pointed my sword at his throat.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed as the bar became quiet because everyone was watching me and waiting to see what would happen.

"Frisky aren't ye." The man said with a drunken smirk.

"You're not worth my time." I said sheathing my sword and started back to the door, until the same man grabbed my arm.

"I'll pay ye good." The man said holding up a small brown bag. He shook it and I heard my favorite sounds, the sound of a lot of money, which made me smirk.

"Really?" I said with a raised eyebrow, and then before he could move I grabbed the bag and pulled out my pistol and aimed it at his head, "I'm no whore. I'm a pirate mates."

"A pirate, I would love to be on your ship." The man said looking me up and down with a perverted smirk.

"You shouldn't use such stupid pick up lines." I said putting my pistol right on his forehead, "It could get ye killed." I smirk, "You don't know who I am do ye?" He shook his head saying no, "Name's Captain Darkness." There were gasped when they heard my name.

"Ye Captain Darkness?" The man asked shocked fear in his eyes.

"Aye that's me." I said with a smirk, "Now I'll be leave." I put my pistol back in my belt, and then headed out the door. I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around and saw red coast coming my way.

"Pirate!" One of them yelled pointing to me. I ran, but there was too many of them.

Norrington: In the next chapter I catch two no good pirates, but there is something coming. Next time on Captain Darkness- Jail birds.


	2. Jail Birds

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

_**:This is going to be in third person from now on, unless I say other wise:**_

One of the red coats grabbed her left arm and painfully put it behind her, but she tried her best to show that it didn't hurt as much as it really did.

"Well hello." Norrington said grabbing her right arm and pulling up the sleeve showing her P scar and the tattoo of a crest moon, "Well if it isn't Miss. Darkness."

"Captain! Captain Darkness!" Darkness snapped. Norrington loosed his hold on her arm, because she pretty much yelled in his ear. The sec his grip loosed she pulled away and drew her sword and stabbed the red coat that was holding her arm. Before she could attack anyone else she was pushed into the rock hard wall and had her arms shackled behind her.

"I wouldn't try any of that _Pirate_." Norrington said emphasizing on the word pirate like it was the worst word ever. Darkness was then pulled down the streets of Port Royal. People turn quiet as she passed, women whispered to each other. Men laughed at the fact she were a female or that's what Darkness guessed. Little kids had smiles on their faces not really understanding what was going on. One little boy came running up to her and the red coats stopped to see what the kid wanted. He was probably 6 or so he looked like a little pirate. He had dirty britches, a white shirt with a vest and a make shift sword and that was on the little slash that was around his waist.

"Are you a pirate?" He asked you with big eyes. Darkness only nodded, his smile grow, "That's so cool when I grow up I'm going to be a pirate too." This brought a small very small smile on her face, but it was so small no one could have noticed it. Norrington came over a kneeled in front of the boy.

"Now you don't mean that do you boy?" Norrington said pretty serious. The boy just took out his make shift sword and pointed it in Norrington's face, with surprised him.

"Of course I do." Then he smiled at her and ran off. Norrington finally recovered from his shock and told the red coats to take Darkness to the jail. Soon they arrived at the jail cell. The red coats opened the door, after unshackling her; they flew her into the cold dirty cell. Across from her were a bunch of dirty smelly stupid pirates. Darkness sighed and then walked over and sat on the small wooden bench. Then she pulled her hat over her eyes and soon fell asleep. She woke up later to the sound of someone opening the cell. She peaked from under her hat and saw a red coat carrying an unconscious pirate Darkness had seen at the bar.

"Don't move _Pirate_." The red coat said holding his pistol pointing at her. Darkness wasn't stupid enough to try it in the first place, let alone when there's a pistol aimed at her. The red coat through the pirate on the ground and then left with out another word. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. Darkness could careless, so she looked up at the window as the sun slowly started to set. Then she heard a noise from behind her; she guessed it was the pirate. She closed her eyes as the sunlight hit her face from the barred window.

"Where am I?" The pirate asked groggily.

"In a cell genesis." Darkness snapped with her eyes shut, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"And who might you be, lov?" The pirate asked as he grabbed her hat and started to lift it off her head. Darkness quickly grabbed his wrist. Her eyes snapped open then narrowed into slits.

"Don't touch me!" Darkness hissed throwing his hand away.

"No need to be harass, lov." The pirate said with a smirk, "Now are ye going to tell be your name."

"Captain Darkness." Darkness said calmly. She heard the man in the other cell gasp and whisper things like that's Captain Darkness, I didn't knew he was a female, ' Why does everyone always think I'm a guy.' She thought to herself.

"Oh ye the lass who almost killed that drunk at the bar." The pirate said, "I be Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That's very good for you." Darkness said coldly. She then heard the man in the other cell try to call the dog that the red coats had given the key to.

"Come here, boy... come here, boy... want a nice, juicy bone?" One of the pirates said in the other cell. He was holding an old wet bone outside the cell. A small brown dog was sleepy under a wooden bench and wasn't paying attention to the pirates.

"Would you shut up!" Darkness yelled getting sick of their stupidity, "That dogs not going to come to get that stupid bone."

"I have to agree with the lass. You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said lying on a pile of straw about an inch from the bench she was sitting on.

"Excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" Another pirate said then turned back to the dog, "Come here boy."

"Well lov, we're going to be here for a while so what should we do?" Jack asked in a suggestive voice and a wide grin.

"I don't care what you do, just don't make a lot of noise." Darkness said looking out the window. The last of the sun was leaving, so night came. She heard something move; she looked over and saw Jack lying on the ground probably asleep. She saw that the pirates in the other cell were asleep too. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a crest moon necklace, that her old friend gave her before she left.

"Hey lov, what's that thing?" Jack said sitting up. Damn this was the only thing that holds any of Darkness's past and this pirate saw it.

**_Darkness: That's CAPT_****_AIN Darkness. Anyway that stupid (Jack fans: Hey!) pirate is getting on my nerves, but it looks like I'll be out of here and look who it is some old friends. Next time- Old friends._**


	3. Old Friends

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Darkness looked down at Jack and saw that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking out the window and pointing at some dark shape in the bay. A fog had appeared making what ever it was look haunted and because the water wasn't well seen it looked like it was flying.

" Why would I know?" Darkness snapped quickly putting the necklace back under her shirt; little did she know Jack saw it quickly. Then there was cannon fire, which hit near the jail making the whole place shake.

" I know those guns!" Jack said jumping up and than ran over to the window. When he got a better look at the haunted ship he smiled, " It's the pearl." Darkness snapped her eyes up to the window.

" The Black Pearl? I've heard stories…she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years…and never leaves any survivors." One of the other prisoners said holding on to the bared door.

" Ye really are idiots." Darkness said coldly looking over at him.

" What?" The same prisoners yelled his face turn red in angrier.

" I've seen the Black Pearl before and I'm still breathing." She said calmly as everyone else's eyes widened. Yes Captain Darkness knew that ship very well and she was hoping she would never have to see it again.

" I didn't know that, lov." Jack said shocked and looking at her weirdly, " Anyway if there weren't any survivors, expect Captain Darkness here, where did the stories come from. I don't think Captain Darkness is a gossiper." The other prisoners were about to say a something, but Darkness glared at them. She knew they were going to say she was a gossiper because she was female. They all became quiet. Then all of a sudden there was more cannon fire, and before Darkness could stop it Jack pulled her to the floor and covered her with his body.

" Praise be!" One of the prisoners yelled. Darkness looked behind Jack and saw that their cell had a little whole while the other cell had a huge hole. The same prisoner then turned to Jack and her, " My sympathies friends – ye've no matter of luck at all." With that they left.

" That's for sure." Darkness mumbled to herself rolling her eyes.

" Well lov, now that we're alone what should we do?" Jack asked with a suggestive smirk.

" How about ye get the bloody hell off me!" Darkness yelled angrier in her voice.

" Aw lov where's the fun in that." Jack said with a fake pout, but his face showed pain soon after. This happened because Darkness kneeled him in the stomach. He fell off of her and landed on the ground putting a hand on his stomach.

" I told ye to get off. Ye are lucky if I had my pistol or cutlass I would have killed ye." Darkness said going over and sitting on her bench.

" That hurt lov." Jack said getting to his feet.

" Of well." She said as Jack walked over to the front of the cell and picked up the bone the other prisoners were playing with.

" C'mon, doggie…it's just ye, me, and Captain Darkness now. Come 'ere, that's a good boy, come on. Come on." Jack said waving the bone surprising the dog crawl from its hiding place under a bench. It had hid there when the cannon ball hit and over he headed over to Jack, " Bit closer. That's it, that's it doggie. Come on ye filthy, slimy, mangy cur." The dog turns to the cellblock and whines as he backed away from Jack, " No, no, no, no! I didn't meat it. I didn't." The dog then bolts out of there taking the key with him.

" Great move ye idiot." Darkness hissed not looking at him. Then they heard something fall. She looked and saw the sentry at the bottom of the stairs dead a crimson pool appeared under him. Two pirates so walked down the stairs. Darkness pulled her hat over her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

" This ain't the armory." One of the pirates said Darkness stole a glance at them from under her hat, and for some reason she recognized both of them the one that talked was Twigg and the other one was Koehler. She couldn't figure out how her know them, but she did some how.

" Well, look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." Koehler said in a Dutch accent. Both pirates were now standing in front of their cell.

" Huh. Last time I saw ye, ye were all alone on a God-forsaken island, stinking into the distance." Twigg said with a smirk.

" But this time he's fortune has improved a little." Kohler said finally seeing Darkness, " And who be ye?"

" She just my uncles wife's sisters daughter, great dancer." Jack said making the stupid explanation Darkness ever heard and she had heard a lot of them.

" Name's Captain Darkness, ye are Twigg and Kohler, correct?" She said moving her hat out of her face.

" How did ye know our names I can't remember ever meeting ye." Twigg said looking Darkness up and down, " But I wish I did."

" Me too." Kohler agreed also looking her over.

" That is know of ye concern ye bloody bastard." She said coldly her eyes seemed to flash with the fire that was in them.

" Besides ye should worry about yeself. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers." Jack said being everyone attention back to him. Kohler grabs Jack's neck as the moon light shows though the hole, turning it into a skeletal hand, " So there is a curse. That's interesting."

" Ye know nothing of hell." Kohler said still holding on to Jack's neck. Darkness was sick of them, so she walk over and pull his hand off Jack's neck. He sneered at her.

" Why don't ye two just go and bug someone else. Because of ye two bastards the key ran off." She hissed staring daggers at them. They both walked out of the jail with out another word.

" That's very interesting." Jack said to himself as Darkness sat back on the bench, " Lov?"

" What now?" She snapped with her eyes closed.

"When did ye see the pearl and why did you know Twigg and Kohler's names?" Jack asked titling his head. Darkness sighed this was going to be a long night.

**_CAPTAIN Jack: Well it looks like the lass is hiding something from little ol' Jack, but I'm not worried she fall for me charm soon. Also that bloody kid who got me caught in here shows up wanting me help, but why does the lass want to help him? Next chapter- Will Turner_**


	4. Will Turner

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl 

" Well lov, what's ye story?" Jack asked sitting on the cold dusty floor next to the wooden bench Darkness was on.

" That is none of ye bloody concern." Darkness said harshly looking out the window at the beautiful night, " Now go to bed."

" Oh come on lov." Jack pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

" No now leave me the bloody hell alone." Darkness said pulling her hat back over her face.

" Well lov if ye don't want to tell me that's ok, but do ye really want to go to sleep." Jack said with a seductive smirk, " We could have some fun."

" Hell no." She said simply her voice as cold as ice, " And Sparrow."

" Captain! Captain Sparrow, lov!" Jack yelled Darkness just rolled your eyes.

" Like I care. Anyway I'm not ye bloody lov." With that she went to bed. Darkness woke up a couple hours later with the morning light sneaking under her old hat and the sound of something hitting metal. She pushed her hat up and saw Jack trying to budge one of the bars.

" So that's what woke me up. The sound of metal hitting numb skull (K13: This is my own saying)." Darkness mumbled to herself.

" Well morning lov." Jack said turning his head to face her with a smile.

" I told ye not call me lov." Darkness said sternly. Then they both heard the sound of a door latch and Jack moved away from the bars and relaxed in a lounging posing with his old tri-corner hat covering his face.

" You. Sparrow." A male voice said Darkness looked at the young man he had to be about 19 or so, he had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had on a long sleeve white tunic with a brown vest over it and brown britches with a sword at his side.

" Aye." Jack said not looking up at the man.

" You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" The man asked. He still hadn't noticed Darkness; with she was fine with that.

" I've heard of it." Jack answered.

" Where does it make birth?" The man asked he seemed to be in a hurry and Darkness could see concern in his eyes.

" Where does it take birth?" Jack repeated moving his hat out of his face, " Have ye not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded…"

" Isla de Muerta." Darkness interrupted and the young man finally saw her, but she didn't look at him, " it's an island that cannot be found, expect by those who already know where it is."

" And who are you?" The young man asked.

" Captain Darkness" Darkness said looking at him, then standing up, " I'll help ye find the Black Pearl."

" What?" Jack yelled surprised.

" I own Barbossa something." She said with no emotion in her voice, " But why are ye going after Barbossa?"

" He and his crew took Miss. Swann." The young man said sadly.

" Oh, so it is that ye found a girl. I see. Well, if ye're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair ladies heart, ye'll have to it without me, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said as the young man walked over and grabbed a near by bench that was the dog was hiding under earlier.

" I can get you out of here." The man said dragging the bench to their cell.

" How's that? The key's ran off." Jack said pointing to were the dog had run off to earlier.

" I help build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." The man said.

" What's ye name?" Jack asked looking suspiciously at him.

" Will Turner." The man Will said. He's name rang a bell, but Darkness couldn't place it. That's be happening a lot lastly she wondered why.

" That would be short for William, I image. A good strong name. No doubt named for ye father." Jack said with a nodded. Then it hit her William Turner a.k.a Bootstrap Bill; he was on of the pirates on the same ship as her and her father. Will looked just like him.

" Yes." Will answered with a raised eyebrow.

" Ah hah. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me and the lass from his cell, and I swear on pain of death, I shall take ye to the Black Pearl and yer bonny lass." Jack said sticking his hand out of the cell, " Do we have an accord?"

" Agreed." Will said shaking Jack's hand.

" Agreed! Get us out!" Jack said. Will put the bench under the cell door, then jumps on it. The cell door raised, fells forward, and then crashed to the ground.

" Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said as you and Jack walk over to his effects were.

" Not without my effects." Jack said as he grabbed his cutlass and pistol. Darkness did the same and grabbed a small bag of locket picking tools. She was sure they could help out later.

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow: Well looks like we're help this whelp Will Turner. So we "Commandeer" a ship and then I decided this Darkness lass again about her past and she tells me. Next time- Secret Undiscovered.


	5. Secret discovered

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Darkness, Jack, and Will were hiding under the docks, watching the red coasts as they marched back and forth. Beyond the harbor sat the Dauntless as men loaded supplies.

" We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked looking between Darkness and Jack.

" Commandeer." Darkness corrected, " We're going to commandeer that ship."

" Exactly. One question boy, how far are ye willing to go to save her?" Jack asked as they both looked at Will.

" I'd die for her." Will said with no hesitation.

" Oh good, no worries then." Jack said with a smile then started watching the red coasts, " When I say so we'll get under one of the rowboats and walk over to the Dauntless, savvy?"

" Savvy." Darkness said and Will nodded. Jack watched the red coasts closely then.

" Let's go!" Darkness and Will quickly followed behind Jack and got under one of the rowboats. They walked into the water and soon the water was up to Jack and Will's waist and Darkness's chest. She was glad she had a black undershirt on under her white tunic, because she knew the fabric was becoming see-through.

" This is either madness, or brilliance." Will said looking around him.

" It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said and by the sound of his voice he must have been smirking. Then he stopped suddenly making Will run into Darkness.

" Sorry." Will apologized she just nodded back.

" Ok now when I say go I want you to let go of the boat and swim to the ship." Jack said she and Will nodded, " Go!" Darkness filled her lung with air and swam to the surface. When she reached the surface she saw a rope on the side of the Dauntless. She quickly swam over to it and started to climb up. Halfway there she felt the rope move she looked down and saw Jack and Will. Darkness jumped on to the deck quietly then Jack and Will came up behind her.

" Everyone stay calm. We're taking over the ship." Jack said drawing his pistol, Will drew his sword, but Darkness just had her arms crossed over her chest.

" Aye! Avast!" Will said Darkness and Jack looked at him Jack shook his head and Darkness sighed loudly. The sailors busted out laughing. One of them stepped forward.

" This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a lass. You'll never make it out of the bay." The sailor said and in the blink of an eye there was a sword at his throat.

" I believe you should get off the ship, or you'll lose you throat." Darkness said coldly. The man gulped, and then he and the others ran off the ship and into the rowboats as you sheath your sword.

" Good job lov. Now pretended to be doing something." Jack said going to the wheel. She and Will played with the ropes until she saw the Interceptor. Both her and Will walked up to Jack.

" Here they come." Will said, Jack turned around and smiled.

" Good now hid until I say so." Jack said then the three of them hid a short time later they hear footsteps above them.

" Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington yelled as the red coasts started to search.

" Now!" Jack yelled the three of them grabbed ropes and swung over to the Interceptor. Will takes out his hatched and cut all the ropes. Jack takes his place at the wheel.

" Sailors! Back to the Interceptor!" Norrington yelled, but it was to late they were to far away. One of the soldiers tried, but we fell into the ocean.

" Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had hard time of it by ourselves." Jack said then the red coast started firing. Darkness and Will ducked as Jack pulled them father away.

They finally get so far the Port Royal that it looks like a dot. Darkness was behind Jack leaning on the railing looking out at the water. Jack was at the wheel with a huge smirk on his face. And Will was sitting on deck sitting on deck working on his sword.

" When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came here looking for my father." Will said sheathing his sword.

" Is that so?" Jack asked looking out at the water.

" My father Will Turner? At the jail – it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will said this got Darkness's attention. She was wondering what Jack would say.

" I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or ' Bootstrap' Bill." Jack said calming.

" Bootstrap?" Will asked confused.

" Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him." Jack said looking quickly at Will then back at the ocean.

" It's not true, he was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said, but Jack cut him off.

" He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack said laughing.

" My father – was not – a pirate!" Will yelled drawing his sword.

" Yes he was Will." Darkness said calming. Jack and Will turned to look at her shocked looks on both of their faces, " I knew your father when I was young. He may had been a bloody pirate, but he was a great guy."

" No he wasn't." Will said shaking his head, and then he put his sword closer to Jack.

" Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again." Jack said like there was no sword near him.

" You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will said angry in his voice.

" Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack said then he turned the wheel hard; the sail came towards Darkness and Will. She ducked, but Will got hit.

" Jack!" She growled getting back up.

" Sorry lov." Jack said then turned to Will, " Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man… or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. Now, me, for example, I can get you drown, but me and the lass can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me lonesome, savvy?" Jack swung the sail back and Will fell on the floor. Jack offered Will's sword to him, " So – can you sail under the command of a pirate – or can you not?" Will takes his sword and stands up.

" Tortuga?" Will said as the color returned to his face.

" Tortuga." Jack replied going back to the wheel. Darkness was about to go to the crow's nest until Jack called her over.

" Yes?" Darkness asked walking over to Jack then stood next to him.

" I was wondering how do you know some much about the Black Pearl, Barbossa, and Bootstrap?" Jack asked looking at her.

"All right I'll tell you." Darkness said with a sigh, she took her necklace out of her shirt. Jack eyes winded when he saw it fully. He did see a little of it at the cell, but now he recognized it.

" Lov where did you get that?" Jack asked staring at the crescent moon necklace.

" Well when I was little my father worked on the Black Pearl and I used to help him. There was one other children besides me on the ship. I can't remember his name anymore, but he gave me this. My life change on one of their pillaging. Barbossa and my father were partnered together. I was told to stay on the ship, but I followed them anyway. I finally found them and saw Barbossa standing over the body of my father with a bloody sword in his hand. I ran back to the bags and decided to leave, my friend gave me this before I left." Darkness explained felling tears well up in her eyes, but she was to suborn to let them fall.

" Lov did you change your name?" Jack asked looking in her eyes.

" Yes, how did you know?" Darkness said looking up at Jack. He shrugged.

" What was your name?" Jack asked.

" I guess I can tell you my real name is/was Nikki Clark, but… never call me by it." Jack eyes widened.

" Wow lov, you look nothing like the little girl I used to play with." Jack said with a smirk.

" What?" Nikki (I'm going to use her first name now that you know it) asked confused.

" I was that little boy you played with. I gave you that necklace." Jack said, Nikki was surprised, but all she did was nodded.

" That's good to know." She said then walked off towards the crows net, so Jack didn't see the smile that graced her lips, as she felt the ice around her heart start to slowly melt.

**_Nikki: Well guess you know who I am now. We're heading to Tortuga and meet a old friend Gibbs. Time to start this adventure. Next time-Tortuga._**


	6. Tortuga

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl**_

Nikki, Jack, and Will arrived in Tortuga, as the sun vanished from the sky. Tortuga was just way Jack and Nikki remembered it. Drunken man not able to stand because of all the liquor they consumed and barely dressed women trying to find their pleasurable company for the night.

" It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga! Savvy?" Jack said taking a deep breath, and then turned to Will, " What do you think, lad?"

" It'll linger." Will said looking around the area, he's eyes landed on a drunken man bathing himself in liquor. Will looked away sickened by the sight.

" I'll tell ye, mate, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said with a smirk. A redhead woman, no doubt a whore, was talking to a sailor until her eyes fall on Jack. She walked over to him and the others. Jack hadn't noticed her yet.

" Jack." Nikki said elbowing him in the side.

" What was that for, lov?" Jack said then he saw the whore, " Scarlett!" She slapped him then walked away, " I'm not sure I deserved that." He fixed his jaw, then turned where a smiling blonde wench that was now standing, " Giselle!"

" Who was that?" The women Giselle said pointing to the way Scarlett went then saw Nikki and pointed to her, " And who's that?"

" Her names Nikki." Jack said Nikki stepped on his toe hard before he could say more, " What?"

" That's Captain Darkness." She said glaring at Jack.

" You should be careful. Jack Sparrow." Giselle blabbed and Nikki heard Jack mumble captain under his breath, " He'll leave you for another whore." In the blink of an eye there was a dagger at her throat.

" I am not a whore." Nikki hissed putting her dagger closer to her neck, " I'm a pirate. It would be a good idea for ye to remember that." In a spilt second she was back next to Jack, her dagger was back in her belt and her arms crossed over her chest.

" Hmp." Giselle said, she slapped Jack then walked away.

" I may have deserved that." Jack said fixing his jaw again. Then he started to lead Nikki and Will down the streets Tortuga. He walked into a small what looked like a pigpen. There was a drunken man lying in the middle of a bunch of pigs.

" I see old Gibbs hasn't changed." Nikki said with a small smile (K13: I'm not sure when Gibbs met Jack, so let's say he had the pearl and it was before Nikki left).

" Yep he's as superiors as ever." Jack said then he grabbed a pal of water that was sitting with another one by the side of the pigpen. He throws it onto the sleeping Gibbs. Gibbs eyes snapped open; he quickly pulled out a knife and pointed it at the three of them. Will took a step back, but Nikki and Jack stood still.

" Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs said then he saw Jack, " Mother alive, Jack it's ye, ye bloody scared the life out of me."

" Sorry about that mate." Jack said rubbing his temple.

" Nice to see ye again Gibbs." Nikki said with a smile.

" Do I know ye?" Gibbs asked tilting his head to the side.

" Well I would hope so. I used to go by Nikki Clark, but now I go by Captain Darkness." She said Gibbs eyes winded with realization.

" Nikki Clark's?" Will asked tilting his head.

" No need to worry about it, mate." Nikki said waving her hand.

" Nikki it's been a long time. Ye grew a lot since I last saw ye." Gibbs said smiling. Nikki and Jack both grabbed an arm and pulled Gibbs to his feet. When he was on his feet Will throw the other pal of water at him.

" Bloody hell I was already awake." Gibbs said splitting out the water out of his mouth like it was poisoned.

" That was for the smell." Will said simply, Nikki bite her tongue to keep from laughing. The four of them walked out of Gibbs place and into the streets of Tortuga. Jack lead them all into what he said was the best bar called The Faithful Bride. Nikki and Gibbs took a seat in the back of the bar, as Jack went to get rum and Will was told to stand by a near by wall. Jack finally came back with three tankards of rum.

" Keep a close eye." Jack said to Will, and then walked over to the table. He put a tankard in front of Nikki and Gibbs then sat next to Nikki and across from Gibbs.

" Now, what's the nature of this venture of yor'un?" Gibbs asked Jack and Gibbs leaned forward. Nikki were leaning back in her seat, knowing Jack as well as she did she knew what was going to happen. Gibbs then takes a big gulp of his rum.

" I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack said. When Gibbs started choking on his drink. Jack and Nikki on the other hand didn't finch, " I know where its going to be, and I'm going to take it."

" Jack, it's a fool's errand. Ye know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said Nikki smirked as she downed half of her rum. She was great with rum; she would have to drink this bar dry to get drunk.

" That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack said drinking a gulp of his rum.

" From what I hear Captain Barbossa not a man to bargain with." Gibbs said looking at Jack strangely, " What makes ye think Barbossa will give ye the Pearl?"

"Let' just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said jerking his head towards Will. Gibbs didn't get it, until Jack jerked his head so hard; Nikki thought he would have followed off the chair.

" The kid?" Gibbs asked looking at Will who had a whore looking at him hungry.

" That be Bootstrap's only child, savvy?" Jack said as Gibbs eyes winded.

" Is he now? Leverage says ye. I think I fell a change in the wind, says I. I'll find ye a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs said as the both raised their tankards.

" One can only hope." Jack said with a smirk, " Take what ye can."

" Give nothing back." Gibbs replied as they clanked their tankards.

**_Will: I'm not sure what those three were talking about, but I do know I shouldn't trust them. In the next chapter we meet the crew that is going to help us get Elizabeth back. Next time- The crew. Hope to see you there._**


	7. The crew

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Nikki, Jack, and Will walked down the streets of Tortuga. It looked so much different then it did at night. It looked like a dirtier version of Port Royal. Men went to their place of work and women dressed in nicer dresses gossiped. It was such a big change it would surprise anyone who hasn't seen it before, Will was a good example. He was looking around shocked. Jack lead the three of them to the docks where Gibbs was waiting for them. There was a line up of men behind him.

" Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot." Gibbs said gesturing to the men with his hand.

" This is your able bodied crew?" Will asked not impressed and his voice showed it.

" Ye, sailor." Jack said addressing an old man with a colorful pirate on his shoulder.

" Cotton, sir." Gibbs said to Jack.

" Mr. Cotton. Do ye have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and most certain death?" Jack asked quickly, Cotton didn't answer, " Mr. Cotton? Answer, man!"

" He's a mute, Cap'n. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Gibbs said, Cotton opened his mouth showing what was left of his tongue which Nikki was grossed by and by the looks of it so was Jack, " So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figures how."

" Mr. Cotton - 's parrot. Same question." Jack said to the parrot.

" Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" The parrot swanked fluff up his feathers.

" Mostly, we figure that means Aye." Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

" Of course it does." Jack said with a smirk, then to Will, " Satisfied?"

" Well, you've proved they're mad." Will answered.

" And what's the benefit for us?" A voice asked from down roll. Nikki followed Jack as he walked up to a sailor who was hunched over, their eyes downcast and a faded tricorn hat over their face. Jack pulled the hat off making the sailors hair fall free. The sailor looks up and Nikki can see it's a woman probably in her mid 20's to her early 30's. She had dark skin, brown hair and eyes. She then slapped Jack across the face.

" Anamaria." Nikki said bring everyone attention to her, which she seemed not to bother her.

" Captain Darkness." Anamaria said surprised.

" Nice to see ya again." Nikki said bowing her head slightly, then pointed to Jack, " but why hit Sparrow here?"

" He's the one who stole me boat." Anamaria said glaring at Jack.

" So the guy who took yer boat was Sparrow here." Nikki said looking from Jack to Anamaria.

" Aya." Was Anamaria's only reply.

" How do ye know Anamaria, lov?" Jack asked Nikki after he fixed his jaw.

" Well after ye left her on that island, me ship the Crest Moon passed by and saw her. We gave her a lift to Tortuga; we became mates. She told me how some guy took her boat and left her. I guess that was ye Jack." She explained a small smile on your lips.

" But I didn't take her ship." Jack said then got hit again by Anamaria, " Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to ye."

" But ye didn't!" Anamaria yelled Nikki smirked watching them fight.

" Ye'll get another one." Jack said trying to not get hit.

" I will." Anamaria said as a threat.

" A better one." Will said digging Jack a little deeper.

" A better one." Jack repeated.

" That one." Will said pointing the Interceptor. Will just throw Jack in a bottomless pit.

" What one?" Jack said looking around; his eyes fell on the Interceptor, " Aye, that one. What say ye?" A chorus of Ayes came from the new crew.

" No, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to have women aboard." Gibbs said shaking his head.

" Jack was right Gibbs. Yer as superiors as ever." Nikki said walking on the ship with Anamaria. Jack glanced at her, and then turned to Gibbs.

" It'll be worse, not to bring them." Jack said then walked away. Gibbs and Will exchange a puzzled look and followed. It was peaceful, until night fell. There was a huge storm. Nikki was at the helm with Jack as everyone worked. Jack was fighting to hold on to the wheel, so she put her hands on his to help. Jack grinned widely.

" Jack, why the bloody hell are you grinning." Nikki said not think this was fun.

" Well…" Jack said looking at her hands on his.

" Besides that." Nikki said taking her hands off his.

" We're catching up!" Jack said she looked followed and saw black sails.

_**Nikki: We're finally here. The island where my enemy is and I will kill him for what he did to my father. Next time- Isla de Muerta. I'm coming Barbossa, so be ready.**_


	8. Isla de Muerta

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

The fog slowly became a bit lighter as you drew near. There in the murky water sat the Black Pearl in all its glory.

" How long to we get there?" Nikki asked still standing next to Jack.

" A hour or two." Jack answered simply.

" How is it Jack came by that compass?" Nikki's ear perked up at Will's voice breaking the silence. Seeing Jack was pay attention to the sea she walked over to him and saw him talking to Gibbs.

" Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga." Gibbs started, but Nikki cut him off.

" By ye Gibbs." She said the two men turned to her, " I knew Jack since we were little to he just became the Captain of the Black Pearl."

" What?" Will asked suspiciously looking at Jack who was at the wheel, still with no idea Nikki left, " He failed to mention that."

" Ye see he plays things close. A hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out of the venture, I believe that was right after ye left lass." Gibbs looked up at Nikki who was standing to him, she nodded and he continued, " His first mate comes to him and says, everything's equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny." Gibbs shook his head, Nikki's eyes winded that's how Jack lost the Pearl.

" It's me fault." She said with her fists clutched at her sides.

" How do you figure that?" Will asked seeing a bit of tears she wouldn't let fall in her eyes.

" I told Jack this already, but ye see Barbossa killed me farther. I saw it and ran back to the Pearl, even though I think Barbossa saw me, I packed up and left the Pearl. Jack gave me this before I left." Nikki pulled out the necklace from inside her shirt, "I didn't want Barbossa to find me so I changed my name to Darkness and became a pirate."

" Well that explains a little, but why do you blame yourself?" Will asked pity in his voice.

" If I had told Jack what happened back then, he may not have trust Barbossa and lost the Pearl." Nikki said feeling more tears in her eyes, she blinked them away and turned to Gibbs, " But don't worry about it, now Gibbs what happen next?"

" Well they marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad from the heat." Gibbs started but Will cut in.

" Ahh, and that's the reason for all the…" Will said then mimicked Jack.

" Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will, when a pirates marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won't do much good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst – that pistol looks real friendly." Gibbs put his finger to his head and pretends to pull the trigger.

" But let me guess Jack got off that godforsaken island with the single shot. And he's saving it for that bastard Barbossa." Nikki said crossing her arms in front of her.

" Aya." Gibbs simply replied.

" How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked still shocked from all this.

" Well, let me tell ye. He waded the water and waited three days and nights. On the forth morning he roped a couple of sea turtles and made a raft." Gibbs said Nikki lightly shook her head, that was the stupid thing she ever heard.

" What did he use for rope?" Will asked, Gibbs didn't reply he seemed not to know. Nikki was the only one who saw Jack walk over.

" Human hair. From my back." Jack said, ok THAT was the stupidest thing Nikki ever heard, " Let go the anchor!"

" Let go the anchor!" One of the crewmember yelled the crew ran and dropped anchor.

" Young Mr. Turner, Nikki…" Jack started, but was cut off by her glare, " Captain Darkness and I are to go ashore."

" Cap'n. What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked stepping next to Jack, as Will climbed down to the rowboats, but could still hear what was going on.

" Keep to the code." Jack replied, as she climbed down next.

" Aya the code." Gibbs replied as Jack climbed down. The three of them relaxed in the small rowboat. Will was in the front looking at the island; Jack was rowing in the middle facing Nikki who was in the back. The deadly Isla De Muerta, drew close they could easy understand why it had the name island of death.

" What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?" Will looking around the cave they entered.

" Pirate's code mate." Jack started looking at the skull on the shore.

" Any man who falls behind is left behind." Nikki finished simply.

" No heroes amongst thieves, eh." Will said Nikki knew he was smirking.

" Ye know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, ye're well on yer way to becoming one. Sprung two pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" Jack said looking over at Will who's looking down at the water at all the gold, " and ye're completely obsessed with treasure."

" I have to agree." Nikki said as the boat hit the shore. The three of them jump out of the boat, Jack in front then Nikki, then Will.

" That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will said as Jack led them up a short rise. Nikki turned to Will and smirked.

" Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." She said simply. They came to the cave opening and beyond there stood whom Nikki guess was Elizabeth, being shoved to the top of the chest by Twigg and Koehler. Next to the chest was man who destroyed her life; he was waiting with a smirk.

" Gentleman. The time is come! Our salvation is nigh. Our torment is near an end!" Barbossa said Nikki clutched her teeth together. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and it calmed her down a little.

" Elizabeth." Will whispered, Nikki saw sorrow and angrier in his eyes.

**_Will: I finally found her, but how can I get her back and the two pirates I have been traveling with I don't think I can trust them. Next time- Barbossa. Elizabeth I'm coming._**


	9. Barbossa

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

" For ten years, we've been tested and tried and every man-jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" Barbossa yelled the cursed crew yelled yeah, ayes, etc.

" Suffered I have!" A pirate Nikki knew as Ragetti yelled. The chest is opened and Nikki could see sprinkles of gold in it.

" Here 'tis, the cursed treasure of Cortez himself! And every piece that went astray we have returned – save for this!" Barbossa said pointing to Elizabeth's necklace.

" Jack!" Will hissed as he tries to climb to the opening. Nikki grabbed his jacket and pulled him down, he landed next to her and looked at her and Jack angrily.

" Not yet mate." Jack said still watching the sight in front of him, and then he moved away from the opening, " We'll wait for the opportune moment." Jack gets up and starts to the boats. Nikki follow and soon so does Will.

" When's that? When it's of greatest profits to you?" Will asked angry, Jack turned to him calmly, but she could see he was a little nervous.

" May I ask ye something? Have I ever given ye reason not to trust me? Do us all a favor, I know it's difficult for ye, but, please, stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Jack said then walked away Nikki ran after him as Will stood and watched both of them and a plan was made in his head.

" Jack, don't mind Will he's just worried." Nikki said looking at jack, he sighed.

" I know lov, but he may make it harder to do this." Jack said as they both came to the cave wall. Just then a sound was heard behind them, they both turned and saw Will with an oar, before she could do anything, he hit them both over the head.

" Sorry Jack, Darkness – I'm not going to be your leverage." Nikki heard Will say then she lost consciousness.

Nikki slowly opened her eyes your head was killing; it was as bad as a hangover. Nikki sat up rubbing her head, and then she remember Will hitting her. She sighed, ' I should have know he would do something like that.' She thought to herself. Then looked to her right and saw Jack still unconscious. Nikki picked up his head and felt a bump.

" Jack get up." Nikki said shaking his a little, being careful with his head. His eyes fluttered open revealing his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

" Hey lov." Jack said slowly sitting up.

" Ye ok, Will hit us pretty hard." She said with some concern in her voice with seemed to surprise Jack a little.

" I'll live." Jack said then a pistol appeared in front of him they looked around and saw Barbossa's crew around them.

" Not for long." One of the pirates said with a smirk.

" Ye." Jack looked behind him then back at Pintel, " Ye're supposed to be dead!"

" Am I not?" Jack said the pirates all point there pistols are the two of them. Jack seems to be thinking of something, " Perlerlay, perelayloo, parlene, parsnip, parsley, partner…"

" I think you mean Parley." Nikki said figuring he got to hard to remember the word. Jack nodded happily.

" That's the one. Parley. Parley!" Jack said the pirates lowered their weapons; expect Pintel who looks like he really wants to shoot Jack.

" 'Parley'! Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up 'Parley'!" Pintel yelled still holding his pistol up, Jack stuck his fingers in the pistol and replied.

" That would be the French." The group parts and the person Nikki hated all her life steps up.

" How the blazes did ye get off that island?" Barbossa said not noticing her.

" When ye marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, ye forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said with a smirk at Barbossa's reddened face.

" Ah, well, I wont be making that mistake again. Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Kill him." Barbossa turned away and the pistols were aimed at both of them again.

" The girl's blood work did it?" Jack said Barbossa snapped back around.

" Hold ye fire." Barbossa said the pistols were lowered a little, Barbossa glared at Jack, " Ye know whose blood we need."

" We know whose blood ye need." Nikki said, Barbossa finally noticed her standing next to Jack.

" Who are ye?" Barbossa said looking her right in the eye.

" My names Captain Darkness." Nikki said calmly some of the pirates gasped.

" Well what would the famous Captain Darkness be doing here with Jack Sparrow here. What's in it for ye?" Barbossa said Nikki heard Jack mumble Captain after Barbossa said his name.

" Revenge." She said simply glaring at Barbossa.

" If I may ask why do ye want revenge on us?" Barbossa asked, feeling he know her from somewhere.

" First of all it's only ye Barbossa, I want revenge on and second maybe this will help you understand, my old name was Nikki Clarks." She said Barbossa's eyes widened a little then he smirk.

" Ye're that little bitch, who was the daughter of James Clarks or Bloodshot." Barbossa said, she growled how dare he, Jack put a hand on her shoulder, she calmed down. Barbossa then turned to him crew, " Take them to me cabin."

Nikki and Jack were now sitting in Barbossa's room. Jack was sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, while Nikki sat on the bed. Barbossa sat across from Jack.

" So, ye expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and yer word it's the one I need, and watch ye sail away on me ship?" Barbossa asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I expect to leave ye standing on some beach, with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on me ship. Then I'll shout the name to ye. Savvy?" Jack said smirking.

" But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with nought but a name and yer word it's the one I need." Barbossa said still not happy with the deal.

" Well out of the two of ye, Jack's the one who hasn't committed mutiny. So ye should trust his word." Nikki said smirking, Jack smirked back.

" The lass is right. Although I suppose I should be thanking ye. If ye hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as ye. Funny world isn't it?" Jack said then the door opens.

" Captain. We're coming up on the Interceptor." A pirate Nikki recognized as Bo'sun said from the doorway. Barbossa got up and lead the two of them to the deck. Barbossa was about to look at the ship when Jack got in the way.

" I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What's say we run up a flag of truce, the lass and I scurry over to the Interceptor and I get the medallion, eh? What do you say to that?" Jack said with a little hope in his eyes.

' Now, ye see, Jack. That's exactly the attitude that lost ye the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa yelled to his crew. Some crewmembers grabbed Jack. They dragged him down to the brig and out of sight.

" What about the lass?" One of the pirates asked looking Nikki over.

" Do what ever ye want." Barbossa said and was about to walk away. Some crewmembers got closer to her.

" Parley!" She yelled the crew stopped moving and Barbossa turned around and walked back to her.

" Ye have nothing to offer, so why say Parley." Barbossa said with a smirk. Nikki looked up at him calmly.

" I knew who's blood ye need and there's a bit more to do then just getting their blood." Nikki said Barbossa looked at her closely to see if she were lying.

" What is the deal?" Barbossa asked she smirked.

" Just a little of the gold in Isla de Muerta and safe passage there and back to Tortuga." Nikki said then Barbossa smirked which didn't make her feel good.

" Well lass that wont work. Throw in the brig with Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled she was grabbed and dragged down to the brig. The pirates pulling her, opened the cell and throw her in. She landed on something warm, but she didn't notice.

" Ye shouldn't have tried to trick Captain Barbossa by saying there were more to the curse then giving blood." One of the pirates said the others laughed.

" Well there is!" Nikki yelled, but they were gone. Just then she felt something wrap around her waist. Looking down you saw a pair of arms.

" What else has to be done?" A voice said in her ear, their hot breath made her blush a little. Turning she saw that Jack was holding her.

" It's nothing." Nikki said trying to get up, but Jack just pulled her closer.

" Come on ye can tell ol' Jack." Jack said nuzzling her neck. Nikki bite her lip from gasping.

" Ok I'll tell you." Nikki said with a sigh, she felt Jack smile against her skin, " Besides the coins, there is another part of the set. It will make the person immortal to death while fighting, but ye can die if ye get rid of the necklace. Also unlike the coins ye don't need everyone's blood or any blood and ye can still feel things."

" Do ye know where it is?" Jack said raising his head to meet her eyes.

" Aye." She said quietly.

**_K13: I decided to do this today because Nikki and Jack are a little occupied and who knows where Will is right now. Anyway Jack learns the location of the necklace and Will and Elizabeth show up. Next time- Bootstrap Bills son._**


	10. Bootstrap Bills Son

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

" And where would that be?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

" Here." Nikki said pulling the necklace out from inside her shirt, " The necklace ye gave me is that item."

" Interesting." Jack said fingering the necklace with one hand and holding her waist with the other.

" So we've if Barbossa does get Turner blood he'll need me necklace." Nikki said looking at the crescent moon, " Also I would need to chant this spell I know to lift the curse off any of them."

" Well, lov, now what should we do?" Jack said suggestively ion her ear. It took all her willpower not to shiver.

" Jack ye'll never change, will ye." Nikki said with a sigh.

" Like ye would want me to." Jack said with a smirk.

" I guess I wont." Nikki said turning around and pecking Jack on the lips. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

" I think ye've warmed up to ol' Jack." Jack said pulling her closer.

" Jack I knew ye when we were kids, why wouldn't I." Nikki said closing her eyes. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep in Jack protective arms.

The cannon fire work her up later. Nikki was still in Jack's arm, but he was looking out the window. Turning to the window she saw white sails and relieved it was the Interceptor.

" Stop blowing holes in me ship!" Jack yelled as a canteen flew past Nikki's head.

" I guess they ran out of cannons." Nikki said picking up the canteen, and recognizing it as Gibbs. Bring it to her mouth she didn't taste rum or anything for that matter, " Bloody hell it's empty!" She throw it the side.

" Don't worry lov. We're leaving." Jack said standing up making her stand up too. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, in the lock was a fork.

" Well that was helpful." Nikki said following Jack up to the deck. The British ship was right next to the Black Pearl. One pirate misses his landing on the Interceptor and swings back to the pearl. Jack grabbed the rope leaving the pirate to swing without a rope.

" Thanks very much!" Jack said Nikki walked over and grabbed the rope. Jack put an arm around her waist and swung over. Elizabeth was fighting off a pirate alone. Jack and Nikki ran over and Jack knocked the pirate into the ocean.

" Wretch!" Elizabeth hissed about to slap Jack, but Nikki grabbed her hand from behind her.

" That's not very nice." Nikki said as Elizabeth struggled to get loose.

" Where's the medallion?" Jack asked Elizabeth stopped struggling and looked like someone hit her.

" Will!" Elizabeth yelled, Nikki let go of her and saw the medallion.

" Monkey!" Nikki yelled pointing to a black monkey swing on the ropes. Nikki and Jack chased him as Elizabeth ran off somewhere. The monkey stops at the end of the broken mast. Jack reached for the medallion, but another hand grabbed it. Standing in front of them was Barbossa holding the medallion.

" Why thank ye, Jack!" Barbossa said as the monkey climbed up to his shoulder.

" Ye're welcome." Jack said standing up.

" Not ye. We named the monkey 'Jack'" Barbossa said with a smirk he then turned to his crew, " Gent's our hope is restored."

" Ye keep thinking that." Nikki said under her breath.

" Did ye say something Nikki Clarks?" Barbossa asked looking over at her. Jack was at her side protectively.

" First off me name's Captain Darkness and I didn't say a thing." Nikki said as Barbossa crew came and grabbed Jack's arms and pulled him back. Some were about to grab Nikki, but Barbossa waved them away.

" I believe ye not telling me the truth." Barbossa said standing right in front of her, " Ye know ye look like yer father and yer just as stupid."

" How dare ye say that? Me father was great pirate until ye killed him out of spite that the Captain trusted him more then ye!" Nikki yelled angry, " Ye the worst pirate ever ye couldn't steal if ye weren't cursed! Yer Pathetic!"

" Shut up!" Barbossa said slapping her. Her head snapped to the side, but she wouldn't give up. She turned and looked him in the eye.

" Like I said yer pathetic." Nikki said calmly. Barbossa grabbed his pistol and aimed it at her head she didn't flinch.

" I dare ye to say that again." Barbossa said corking his pistol.

" Yer pathetic." Nikki said looking his right in the eye. He was about to shot when some yelled.

" Barbossa!" A male voice yelled, Barbossa looked behind Nikki and she turned and saw a soaked Will holding a pistol.

" Will!" Elizabeth yelled as tears of joy filled her eyes.

" She goes free." Will said pointing to Elizabeth. Barbossa stepped forward passing Nikki. She saw Jack's eyes filled with concern; she nodded her head telling him you were fine.

" What's in yer head boy?" Barbossa asked Will with a raised eyebrow, " Ye've got one shot and we can't die."

" Don't do anything stupid." Nikki heard Jack say under his breath.

" You can't, but I can." Will said putting the pistol under his chin.

" Like that." Jack said with a sigh.

" Who are ye?" Barbossa asked perplexed like the rest of his crew.

" No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunich." Jack explained Nikki looked at his strangely he had a way with making up the stupidest stories.

" My names Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said Barbossa and his crew was surprised.

" It's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti yelled pointing to Will.

" And my word, do was I say or I will pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will said corking the pistol.

" Name yer terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said defeated.

" Elizabeth goes free!" Will yelled looking at Elizabeth.

" Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked rolling his eyes. Will seems to be thinking about it.

" And the crew. The crew are not to be harm." Will said Jack sighed.

" Agreed." Barbossa said with a smirk.

**_Will: Well I seemed to have saved my dear Elizabeth at late, but why was Barbossa smirking. What he making Elizabeth walk the plank, as well as Captain Darkness and Jack! Next chapter- The Island. Elizabeth I promise to save you._**


	11. The Island

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl**_

" Barbossa! You lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled being held back by some of Barbossa's crew as Elizabeth stood on the plank, andNikki and Jack waited fortheir turn.

" Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was ye who failed to specify when nor where!" Barbossa said as Will was gagged, " Though it is a shame to lose something so fine, doesn't it, lads? So I'll be having that dress back."

" It goes with your black heart!" Elizabeth yelled throwing the dress at him.

" Oh, it's still warm." Barbossa said burying his face in the dress, and then he tossed it to his crew. Elizabeth moves onto the end pausing and looking over at Will.

" Too long!" Bo' sun yelled slamming down on the end making Elizabeth fall to the deep ocean below. Then Jack was pushed onto the plank.

" I really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said to Barbossa.

" Jack, Jack… Now, did ye not notice? That's the same island we made ye governor of our last trip." Barbossa said pointing to the little island.

" I did notice." Jack said calmly.

" Perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it. Now off you go." Barbossa said drawing his sword.

" Last time ye left me a pistol, with one shot." Jack saidNikki guessed trying to buy time.

" By the powers, ye're right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" Barbossa yelled as Koehler hands him Jack's pistol.

" Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman might give us two more pistols." Jack pointed out.

" It'll be one pistol, as before, and ye can be the gentleman, an' shoot one of the ladies, and you and the other lady can starve to death." Barbossa said throwing the pistol into the ocean. Jack turned to Nikki then jumped to get it.

" I guess it's my turn."Nikki said calmly walking onto the plank.She smirked asshe stood at the edge of the plank looking at the crew.

" What are ye smirking about?" Barbossa asked raising an eyebrow.

" Just that my getting rid of me ye lose yer chance to ever live again."Nikki said smirking. Before they could ask whatshe meant,she flipped them off and jumped into the ocean below.She hit the cold, salty water soon after, quickly swimming to the topher head appeared at the surface andshe took a deep breath. Looking at the islandshe saw Elizabeth on the island and Jack close by. QuicklyNikki swam over to the island.

" That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with me ship." Jack said asshe got to the island. Jack was looking longingly at his ship and Elizabeth was pissed behind him.

" It's ok Jack."Nikki said putting her hand on his shoulder. This was weird for her, sinceshe left the Pearl whenshe was younger;she never were nice to anyone.

" Thanks Nikki." Jack said standing up. Shedidn't correct him;she just smiled a bit at him. Jack walks into the palm trees andNikki and Elizabeth follow him.

" But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then." Elizabeth said angry.Nikki had to admit she was stupid in not understanding that Jack was upset.

" To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearls is gone. And unless ye have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice. Young Mister Turner will be dead long before we get there." Jack said knocking on the ground.

" And Barbossa and his crew will still be cursed."Nikki said calmly leaning on a tree.

" What are you talking about?" Elizabeth yelled looking at her, " They need Turner blood…"

" That not all they need."Nikki cut Elizabeth off. Jack is now jumping on the ground happily, " But there's no need to explain that to ye."

" How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth asked ignoring her.

" Last time I was here for a grand told of three days." Jack said opening a trap door, realizing a pit. Inside were barrels and bottles of rum. Jack jumps in and grabs some bottles then comes back up, " Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I was able to barter passage off. But from the looks here, they've long been out of business. We probably have yer bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

" So that's it, then? That's the secret great grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?" Elizabeth yelled at Jack.Nikki grabbed a rum bottle and walked over to the shoreshe was on before.

" Welcome to the Caribbean."Nikki heard Jack say then heard him behind her. This was going to be a lose night.

**_Nikki: That stupid Elizabeth, she's so annoying. And the next chapter proves it, when she burns all the rum…_**

**_Jack: Rum, rum! Why's the rum gone!_**

**_Nikki: …But at lest we get off the stupid island. Next time on Captain Darkness. Burning Rum. See ye soon._**


	12. Burning Rum

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

A large fire blazed in front of Nikki as Jack with a bottle of rum in his hand danced around it drunk. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. And Nikki was no where near being drunk, she was going to get off this island, so she only had one bottle of rum and were thinking of a way to get off this island.

" Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me! I LOVE this song!" Jack sang then fell next to her, " When I get the pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

" Jack I don't sing." Nikki said looking at the flames.

" So yer coming back to the pearl." Jack said slurred.

" I have no where else to go." She said simply.

" Well ye are welcomed any time." Jack said with a smirk. Then he fell on his back asleep.

" Thanks Jack." She said with a true smile. Then lied down next to him and fell asleep as well. Later she woke with the smell of smoke. Sitting up she saw it wasn't their fire. She turned and starts to shake Jack, " Jack wake up!"

" What is it, lov?" Jack asked sitting up rubbing his head.

" I smell smoke." Nikki said turning and you saw a huge cloud of smoke, " And I bet the royal pain in the ass Elizabeth is up to something."

" Let's go see." Jack said as they both got up and headed towards the smoke. When they got there they both saw Elizabeth throwing a crate of rum into a huge fire.

" Told you." Nikki mumbled with a sigh.

" No! No good! Stop! No good! What are ye doing? Ye've burned our food, the shade, and the RUM!" Jack yelled running over to stop Elizabeth.

" Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said wiping her hands as a barrel of rum explodes in the fire. Nikki was now standing behind Jack.

" Why? Why is the rum gone?" Jack demanded more then asked Elizabeth.

" One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal navy is out looking for me." Elizabeth stated you cut her off before she could say more.

" Ye must feel so bloody special." Nikki said leaning against a tree with her arms crossed in front of her.

" You two wait, give it a hour or two, keep a 'weather eye open' and there'll be white sails on that horizon." Elizabeth said ignoring her. Jack's face showed angrier, but he just walked away.

" Ye really are a pain ye know that." Nikki grumbled glaring at Elizabeth.

" What's your problem?" Elizabeth asked glaring back at her.

" Well in short I believe this is all yer fault. Ye were the one who took the coin from Will, ye told Barbossa ye were a Turning, so I believe this would have been over with out ye." Nikki said then walked the way Jack did. She soon saw him standing on a small rising on the island.

" They'll be no living with her after this." Jack mumbled looking at the horizon.

" Who would want to?" Nikki asked now standing next to him. She saw the Navy ship coming towards the island, " But it will be hard to be around her now."

" Aya." Jack replied softly.

" Don't worry Jack we'll get the Pearl back then ye'll teach yer crew a pirates life for me." Nikki said Jack looked at her shocked.

" How did ye know that?" Jack asked, she turned her head to him and smiled.

" Ye told me last night when ye were drunk." She said then turned the way she came, " Come on let's get this over with."

**_Nikki: Well we're getting off this god for shaken island and guess were they're sending us next. That's right back to Isla De Muerta. Next time- Back to Isla De Muerta, stay turned._**


	13. Back to Isla De Muerta

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Nikki, Jack and Elizabeth were now standing on the deck of the Dauntless. Elizabeth was talking to her father Governor Swan while Nikki and Jack where being watched by Norrington.

" But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth complained to her father.

" No. You're safe now, and we will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates." Governor Swan said turning his back on his daughter.

" Then we condemn Will to death!" Elizabeth yelled her father turned to her.

" The boy's fate is regrettable… But so then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Swan said coldly.

" To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth yelled close to tears.

" If I may be so bold to inject me professional opinion… The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll make good time. Think about it, The Black Pearl… the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate." Jack said with a smirk and at that time Nikki looked away into the sea remembering her ship, " How can ye pass that up?"

" By remembering that I serve others, Mister Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said calmly.

" Commodore, I beg you. Please do this… for me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth said shocking everyone.

" Elizabeth… are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Swan asked still shocked.

" I am." Elizabeth said quietly.

" A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack yelled, Nikki smirked while Norrington glared at them both, " I know… 'Clap them in irons,' right?"

" Mister Sparrow. You and Miss Darkness will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla De Muerta; you will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent beyond the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Norrington said firmly.

" Inescapably." Jack said simply then the two of them headed to the helm.

_**Later at Isla De Muerta**_

Nikki and Jack were sitting in a rowboat with Norrington and a couple of navy man.

" I don't care for situation. Any attempt to storm the island could turn to an ambush." Norrington said lowing his spyglass.

" Not if ye're the one doing the ambushing. Darkness and I here go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their rowers. Ye and yer men return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with little cannons, eh? What do ye have to lose?" Jack said with a smirk, Nikki knew what he was thinking.

" Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington said simply.

" Now, to be quite honest with ye… there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack explained Norrington seemed to be thinking it over. Nikki knew Norrington didn't love Elizabeth he just want to marry her because he would make him a higher level in Port Royal, that's why she didn't get how they can easily kill pirates when their no better.

" Ok Sparrow you and Darkness will go in." Norrington finally said jack got into another rowboat that was empty.

" Coming, lov?" Jack asked holding his hand out for Nikki.

" Aye." Nikki said taking his hand. She sat facing Jack while he starts rowing towards the creepy island that is filled with creepier undead pirates.

**_Jack: Back to the cursed island to face Barbossa, but what is this is a kiss I see._**

**_Nikki: Shut up!_**

**_Jack: laughs Next time a deal with Barbossa! See ya there mate._**


	14. The Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl**_

Nikki and Jack finally hit land. Jack jumped up and onto dry land, and then he held his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and Jack pulled her out, but as luck my have it she tripped and fall and landed on Jack. Her hands were on his chest and his arms were around her waist.

" Ye ok, lov?" Jack asked looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

" I'll live." Nikki said standing back up, as Jack let go.

" Well let's go then, lov." Jack said starting to walk out to where the pirates were.

" Jack." Nikki said grabbing his arm. He turned to her, but before he could say anything, her lips were on Jack's. Before he could react she pulled away.

" What was that for, lov?" Jack asked still a little surprised, but had a smirk on his face.

" Do I need a reason?" She asked smirking.

" Well then lov, let's go." Jack said then started to head towards the pirates with Nikki right behind him. Jack was pushing the pirates away as he made his way to Barbossa, she stayed close to him the whole time, " Excuse me. Pardon me. Beg pardon."

" Begun by blood…" Nikki heard Barbossa say, looking at him she saw him standing behind the chest of coins with Will next to him with a knife at his neck. Her and Jack got the front of the group finally.

" Jack, Nikki!" Will yelled as he saw the two of them.

" I told you not to call me that." Nikki hissed.

" It's not possible." Barbossa said staring at both of them surprised.

" Not probable." Jack corrected with a smirk. Will looked up, but then was pushed back down.

" Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked a little fear, probably thinking she was dead.

" She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And ye get to die for her, just like ye promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Expect Elizabeth who is fact, is a woman." Jack said with the smirk never his face, Nikki sighed this was just like him. Just then Barbossa's pirates surrounded the two of them with knifes in hand.

" Shut up! Ye're next!" Barbossa yelled putting the knife to Will's next.

" Ye don' want to do that, mate." Jack said calmly.

" No, I really think I do." Barbossa said glaring at Jack.

" Yer funeral…" Nikki said with a shrug. Barbossa presses the blade to Will's throat, but then he whirls to her and Jack.

" Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked with a raise brow.

" Oh, because…" Jack said moving one of the knifes so the two of them could get to Barbossa. Jack went and stood next to Barbossa and Nikki next to him, " Because the H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for ye."

" I don't trust him. He's up to something!" Koehler yelled from the group of pirates.

" Of course he is." Barbossa said locking eyes with Jack, " He wants the pearl."

" I want the pearl." Jack said with a smile.

" And why would I do that?" Barbossa asked still not believing Jack.

" Just hear me out, mate. Ye order yer men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best, and just as sure as Aunt Fanny's yer aunt, there ye are! With two ships. The making of yer very own fleet. Of course, ye'll take the grandest as yer flagship, and whose to argue? But what of the pearl?" Jack explained then walked over to the chest and Will, while Nikki stood still and watched carefully, " Name me Captain, Darkness here will be first mate. We'll sail under yer colors, I give ye ten percent of my plunder, and ye get to introduce yerself as 'Commodore Barbossa.' Savvy?"

" And I suppose in exchange ye want me no to kill the whelp." Barbossa said looking over to Will then back to Jack.

" No, no, no. By all means. Kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instances…" Jack said scooping up some Aztec coins, " After you've killed Norrington's men… Every drops one…Last drops another…One drops another." Nikki saw Jack playing with one of the coins, then it disappears, she smirked a little.

" Ye've both been planning this from the beginning. Ever since ye learned my name." Will said, she saw the look on his face and released he saw Jack too.

" Aye." Nikki said simply now standing next to Jack again.

" I want fifty per cent of yer plunder." Barbossa demanded.

" Fifteen." Nikki said calmly.

" Forty." Barbossa said starting at both of them.

" Twenty-five, and I'll buy ye the hat. A really big one. Commodore." Jack released with a smirk.

" We have a accord." Barbossa said shaking Jack's hand, then Nikki's. She had a hard time holding in the impulse to brake his hand.

" All hands – to the boast." Jack said turning to the pirates. Barbossa glares at Jack and he saw it, " Apologies. Ye give the orders."

" Gents – take a walk!" Barbossa orders his crew, and his makes Jack grin vanishes.

" Not to the boasts?" Jack asked, Barbossa just smirks as the pirates leave.

_**Jack- Captain, anyway we have to stop Barbossa and get me Pearl back. Well you have to wait for the fight. Next chapter- Battle.**_


	15. Battle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Jack was looking around at all the treasure, a smirk still on his lips. Nikki stood off to the side from the rest of the group, waiting for Jack.

" I must admit Jack. I thought I had you figured. But turns out, you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said calmly looking at Jack. Jack stood up and faced Barbossa, Nikki took this as her time to move and silently went over to the chest and sat next to it hiding herself.

" Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man can always be trusted to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack said as he quickly moves near one of the other pirates and pulls the sword out of the pirate soabard, then kicks him to the ground and then flips the sword to Will. Who caught the sword from behind because his hands were tied and then knocked Bo'sun into the water. Jack and Barbossa were fighting and Will was fighting another pirate after he had gotten his hands free.

Nikki looked out from her hiding place and saw Jack and Barbossa fighting on one of the mounds of treasure. Jack knocked Barbossa's sword out of his hand smirking.

" You can't beat me Jack!" Barbossa yelled. Jack thrusts his sword into Barbossa's chest, but it had no effect. Barbossa just rolled his eyes and removed the sword then drove the sword into Jack's chest. Nikki was about to scream to Jack, when she remembers he had a coin. Jack swaged back to where he was standing under the moonlight that was coming from an opening in the cave ceiling. He turned into a skeleton.

" Well, that's interesting." Jack said as he flipped the coins between his fingers. He caught the coin in his hand and turned to Barbossa, " Couldn't resist, mate." Jack pulls out the sword and the two continue to fight.

" Guess I'll start." Nikki said closing your eyes and softly started chanting. Jack and Barbossa dueled in and out of the moonlight so they went from flesh, to Skeleton and then back again.

" So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals, locked in epic battle 'till Judgment Day and the trumpets sound?" Barbossa asked with a raised eyebrow as his sword met Jacks, the two swords formed an X between them.

" Or you could surrender." Jack said smirking as he pushed his sword the pulled them apart. One of the pirates, Jacoby throws a bomb at Will, which quickly goes off. Jack and Barbossa look over at the blast then continue Meanwhile Will was thrown off his feet and lost his sword. Jacoby laughed and walked over to Will raising his sword.

" I'll teach you the meaning of pain." Jacoby says with an evil smirk. Her necklace was glowing a faint blue as she finished the spell.

" You like pain?" Elizabeth's voice rang in the cave. Jacoby turned around and was knocked to the side as Elizabeth hit him with a long gaffe, " Try wearing a corset." She looked at Will and smiled and Will grinned back. She helped him up then turned and saw Jack as a skeleton dueling Barbossa and her smile vanished, " Whose side is Jack on?"

" At the moment?" Will said Elizabeth nodded. More of the pirates started to attack them. Nikki smiled slightly as slowly stood up and nodded to Will, who nodded back. Quickly so no one would see he cut his hand and poured some blood on the coin, then he continued to fight the pirates, but when they were close he throw the coin to Nikki, unnoticed. She caught it and waited. Meanwhile Barbossa slashes at Jack, driving him backwards. Jack pulls out the medallion and slashes his hand with his sword to get blood on it, and then he quickly throws it at Nikki, which she easily caught. Barbossa sees Will's movement near her because he had been trying to get closer to her to help. Barbossa breaks off from fighting Jack and pulls out his pistol pointing it at Nikki. A shot the echoes through the cave and Barbossa turns to Jack surprised.

" Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste it." Barbossa said looking at the bullet wound to Jack.

" He didn't waste it!" Nikki yelled. Barbossa turns and sees her dropped both of the medallions as her necklace shined brightly to it covered the cave. Then it entered back into the necklace. Barbossa looks back down at his chest and sees blood start to pour from the wound staining his white shirt. Jack lowers his pistol. Barbossa stares at the blood, then looks up at Jack, to you, to Will, and back to Jack.

" I feel…cold." Barbossa says weakly as he collapses on his back. He loses the grip on the apple he was holding and it slowly rolls down the pile of gold. He's dead.

**_Nikki: finally we killed Barbossa, but what the pearls gone! And those stupid solders show up and take Jack and me to meet our doom. Next chapter-Caught_**


	16. Caught

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

Nikki looked down at Barbossa's body waiting for him to move or something, but it never came. She smiled and looked up at Jack who was smiling towards her. She ran over and throws her arms around his neck.

" We did it!" Nikki yelled happily for the first time in a while. Jack chuckles softly and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close.

" Yes we did lov." Jack whispered in her ear making a shiver run down her spine. Jack pulled away and grabbed her hand, " Let's go look over all this gold!" Jack pulled her deeper into the cave, she chuckled at his childish behave and saw Will walk over to Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye. Jack pulled her into one of the cave like area that was filled with gold and she could no longer see Will or Elizabeth.

" Wow this stuff is beautiful." Nikki said looking over all the jewels and gold. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and hot breath on her neck.

" It pales in yer beauty lov." Jack said lightly kissing her neck. She gasped softly and felt Jack smirk against her neck. He spun her around so she was facing him and kissed her fully on the lips. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back pouring her heart in it like he did. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little. His tongue entered her mouth and licked around her mouth to it came to her tongue and battled against it. Soon the two pulled away breathing hard.

' Wow.' Nikki thought to herself looking up at Jack's beautiful brown eyes. She saw Lust, and Love? Could that really be what that was? She wasn't sure, but she was going to find out soon.

" Darkness…" Jack started, but she cut him off.

" Nikki, Jack. Just Nikki." Nikki said smiling at Jack.

" Ok. Nikki I think I've fallen for ye." Jack said softly not really knowing what to do. He was a pirate after all.

" I love ye too Jack." Nikki said smiling and gave him a quick kiss, " Now let's load up this gold!"

" That's me girl." Jack said smiling. Nikki and Jack started looking though the gold to the both of them were covered in it. Jack was wearing a crown and had lot of things hanging off of him. Nikki had a bunch of rings other jewelry on. When they were both done they walked over to Will to see Elizabeth walking away and out of the cave.

" You know, if ye were waiting for the opportune moment… That was it." Jack said, " Now, if ye would be so kind I'd be much obliged if ye'd drop us off at me ship." Jack put his arm around Nikki's waist and walked out of the cave with her and Will followed. When they got outside Jack looked around for the Pearl, but it was nowhere to be seen. Soon Nikki found herself sitting next to Jack in a rowboat with the treasure, Will was rolling and Elizabeth was on the other side of the boat.

" I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said looking over at the two pirates.

" They done what's right by them. Can't expect more then that." Jack said looking out at the water. Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. Jack smiled slightly and rested an arm around her shoulders. Soon after her and Jack were on the ship and their hands were quickly cuffed. They both were thrown in the brig waiting to they got back to Port Royal.

" Ow that hurt ye idiot." Nikki cursed rubbing her ass that had landed hard on the ground. She suddenly felt another hand on her ass rubbing it. She yelped loudly and quickly turned around, " Jack what were ye thinking?"

" Just trying to help lov." Jack said smirking then pulled her down so she was in his lap. He nuzzled his face in her hair kissing her neck softy his arms wrapped around her waist.

" Jack what are we going to do?" Nikki asked placing her arms over Jacks. Jack kissed up to her neck to her ear. He lightly bit her ear lobe making her gasp and tighten her grip on his arms. He smirked against her skin.

" Ye seem to forgot something my love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack whispered in her ear. She laughed and turned her head to look up at his face.

" Ye right Jack, I'm sorry I forgot." Nikki said then rested her head on his chest, " I love ye Jack."

" I love ye too lov." Jack said softly playing her hair, which caused her to get drowsy and she soon fell asleep with her head resting on his chest.

**_Jack: Well it seems Nikki has finally warmed up to ol' Jack. smirks_**

**_Nikki: blushes a little Anyway in the next chapter. Jack and I find ourselves about to be hanged. I don't think this will end well._**

**_Jack: Remember lov I'm Captain Jack Sparrow._**

**_Nikki: Right? Well hopefully we get out of this some how. Next Chapter-Hanging in Port Royal. See ya there._**


	17. Hanging in Port Royal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl_**

The next morning Nikki and Jack were standing on the gallows with their hands bound. An executioner checks the mechanism of the trap door with a sandbag, while the officers start to doing Jack's crimes after taking about a half-hour just to do Nikki's.

" Jack Sparrow…be it known that you have been charged, tied and convicted…" The officer said reading from the page in front of him.

" Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack mumbled to himself causing a small smile to break on Nikki's face.

" …For your willful commission of crimes against the crown… Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature… …The most aggrieves of which to be cited herewith… Piracy… Smuggling…" The officer read you spotted a feather hat moving, " …Impersonating a person of the Spanish Royal Navy… Impersonating a cleric of the church of England…" Jack smiled at the accusation, until he looked at the executioner. Nikki raised a eyebrow at him, " … Sailing under false colors… Arson… kidnapping, looting, poaching… pilfering… depravity… lawlessness…" Nikki saw cottons parrot fly off one of the flagpoles and she smiled to herself, " … and for these crimes, you have been sentenced on this day to be hung by the neck until dead… May god have mercy on your soul…" The nooses where put around both Nikki's and Jack's necks. Nikki saw the feather over the crowd coming closer to them, as the executioner gripped the release lever. The drum roll ends as the lever was pulled. The both of them dropped, but lucky a sword was under their feet, saving the two of them. Will races up the steps of the gallows as Nikki and Jack try to stay on the sword, but it's not easy. Will had lost his sword fighting the executioner when the axe hit their ropes. They both fall to the ground hands still bound.

Will knocks the executioner off the gallows platform, he falls into the crowd on top Norrington and his men. Nikki and Jack quickly cut the binds on the sword freeing their hands. Both of them ran out from underneath the gallows as Will jumped off joining the two. Jack pulls the noose off his neck and throws the other end to Will, they trip some of the men. They all end up being surrounded by the men though.

" Silence!" Norrington yelled. He walks to the front of the men followed by Swan and Elizabeth. Norrington holds his sword up to them, " I thought we'd might have to endure some ill-conceived manner of escape attempt." He looks at Will, " But not from you."

" On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate." Swan yelled at Will.

" And a good man." Will said throwing his sword aside, " If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two… So be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

" You forgot your place, Turner." Norrington growled. Will glanced down, then back up at Norrington with a smile on his face.

" It's right here between you and Jack." Will said. Elizabeth finally acted brave and step up besides him.

" As is mine." Elizabeth said strongly. Nikki smirked.

' So she finally grow a back bone.' Nikki thought to herself.

" Elizabeth." Swan said in surprise. Elizabeth linked hands with Will's. Norrington takes in what's happening finally realizing the truth, " Lower your weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!" Norrington glanced at Elizabeth, then to Gillette and nodded. Gillette gestures for the men to lower their rifles and they do so.

" So this is were you heart truly lies?" Norrington asked sadly.

" It is." Elizabeth replied. Norrington glared at Will. Swan realizes what's going on finally. Nikki and Jack figure it's time to go when they spotted Cotton's parrot. Jack's smiles his cute smile.

" Well I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically…" Jack said in Swan's face, while he sneered in disgust. Then Jack walked to Norrington, " I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." He walks over next to Nikki and turns to Elizabeth, " Elizabeth, it never would have worked out between us. I'm sorry I found someone else." Jack put his arm around Nikki's waist, making her smile. Elizabeth gave him a 'Yea right' look, " Will…" Will looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow, " Nice hat." Jack pulls Nikki over to the steps of the wall and they both jump on it. He let's go of her and starts making his hand movements again, " Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day you…" Jack slipped falling to the ocean. Nikki sighed and turn to the others.

" Well see ya." Nikki jumped back off the step and started falling to the ocean with Jack. They both pretty land in the water as the men watched from above. Nikki's head snapped up over the water and Jack came up next to her, he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close. They both smiled as they saw the Black Pearl come into view. Both of them quickly swam over as they throw a rope over the side for the two of them. Jack grabs the rope with one hand while the other held her tightly around the waist and hers were around his neck.

" Heave!" Gibbs yelled above them. They both were pulled out of the water and landed softly on the deck of the Pearl near the helm. Well Nikki landed softly, cause she landed in Jack's lap. She smiled and stood up giving him a hand, which he took and stood up.

" Darkness." Anamaria whispered to her. She turned and walks up to the helm where she hands her Jack's coat.

" Thanks and please call me Nikki." Nikki said smiling. She smiled back. Nikki turned to Jack who had got his hat back from Cotton. Jack walks up to her smiling.

" Captain Sparrow… the Black Pearl is yours." Nikki said putting the coat around his shoulders. Jack lovely traces the helm, when he suddenly realizes everyone's watching him.

" On deck, you scabrous dogs… Hands to braces… Let's go and haul to run!" Jack yelled and his men ran off, " Now bring me that horizon." He starts humming, when he started to sing Nikki joined him.

" …and really bad eggs… Drink up me hearties…Yo, ho…" Nikki and Jack sung together. He looked at her and smiled.

" I thought you didn't sing lov." Jack said she smiled at him.

" Well for you I decided to make a acceptation." Nikki said leaning up and kissing him fully on the lips her arms around his neck. He kissed back with one arm around her waist while the other was on the helm. The two broke apart a few minutes after and the crew cheered. Nikki and Jack shared a small laughing; they looked at each other smiling, then back at the horizon where the sun was about to hide. Nikki smiled as she stayed in the only man who was able to freeze her heart arms.

' This truly is freedom.' Nikki thought to herself as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder, ' I'm glad I found it.'

**_Nikki: Well that's the end mate. Hope you enjoyed hearing our story, right Jack?_**

**_Jack: puts his arm around her waist Of course lov._**

**_Nikki: See ya mate, so you better watch out for our black sails on the horizon._**


End file.
